


We're Still Flying Half a Ship

by mr_mothman



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker is a pissbaby, Coming of Age, Eventual Romance, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff and Angst, Jedi Reader - freeform, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Slow Burn, insecure reader, like really slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_mothman/pseuds/mr_mothman
Summary: Growing up in the Jedi Temple after the arrival of Anakin Skywalker wasn't easy. It wasn't hard to  feel overlooked when the Chosen One was training alongside you. Newly knighted and facing the onset of the Clone Wars, you find yourself crossing path with a certain Jedi duo that you'd rather avoid.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! There will be more chapters, but I am kinda dumb and don't know how to work this platform yet!

You’d worked with Master Obi-Wan and Anakin before. Hell, you’d mentored Anakin more times than you could count. You were only a few years older than him but you were a knight and he was not. 

The jealously emitting from his Force signature was nearly palpable. With each slash he took at you, you could feel his rage. “You’d be more precise if you calmed your mind,”

“Precise isn’t powerful,” Anakin gritted through his teeth, his saber humming past your face, singeing a few flyaway hairs. You had given up on blocking his swings, instead opting to dodge them. What you lacked in strength, you made up in stamina. And a strong connection to the Force. If there was anything that Master Yoda had taught you it was that it wasn’t the size of the gundark in the fight, but the size of the fight in the gundark. 

“She’s right, young one,” Master Kenobi piped up, his voice cool and collected. Anakin cooled down, murmuring back a ‘yes, master’ before pulling his saber back into a defense guard. You smiled, the harsh green hue of jealousy fading from the air. You brought you own saber to ready, it’s gentle hum grounding you. This was where the fun begins. 

Anakin leapt forward, a renewed vigor in his swings. Your sabers clashed and you felt a smile creep onto your face. You felt in tune with the Force, a calmness washing over yourself as well. That was until you were pulled from you concentration by Master Windu clearing his throat. You retracted your saber and bowed, averting your eyes. Obi-wan and Anakin bowed as well, Obi-wan tucking his hands into his robe, Anakin’s chest puffing up in pride. 

“How can we help you, Master Windu?” You chirped up, still keeping your gaze to the floor, more out of nervousness than respect. 

“Master Yoda’s looking for Master Kenobi and Padawan Skywalker,” Master Windu’s voice was gruff and cold, as usual. You looked up at him briefly before speaking again. 

“Does Master Yoda not require my presence as well?”

Master Windu turned his back on you, preparing to exit, “No, Master Yoda didn’t ask for you, Knight Y/L/N” 

Anakin shot you a haughty look, a smirk plastered across his face. Master Obi-Wan nodded in your direction before they both followed Master Windu out of the training room. As soon as they crossed the threshold, you felt your shoulders sag. The Force around you was drearily gray and it fogged up your connection to the space around you. As your clarity in the Force narrowed, you felt your mood grow more sour. You sulked back to your dorm room, pulling yourself on the bed. 

You sat cross-legged, intending to meditate away the fog of disappointment, but you lost yourself in it instead. It had been difficult being a padawan once Anakin Skywalker had shown up. Especially when your master had allocated more of his time to supervising Anakin’s training than he did actually training you. As a result, you’d spent much of your time meditating or watching the other masters train their own padawans. You’d watched Master Fisto train Nahdar and Master Vos train Aayla. You’d watched, then practiced on your own, usually in the dead of night, when no one was around to watch you fall short. And it had done you good. You performed well. But it was never enough to get your master’s attention. The training of the Chosen One had always took precedent. 

You took a deep breath, pushing away the negative emotions. Your connection with the Force cleared, the fog lifting. You’d been made a Knight regardless. Your training had paid off.

You let the thoughts clear from your mind, a vast array of colors now dancing in your mind’s eye. The bright yellows and pinks you recognized as the younglings in training. The disciplined metallic gray told you Master Luminara was teaching this afternoon. As you reached out with the Force, you failed to sense what was right in front of you. A rap at the door pulled you from your meditative state. 

“You can come in,” You jumped, letting yourself peek at who’d knocked. Master Obi-Wan stood at your door, hands folded in the sleeves of his robe as usual. He crossed the threshold, standing politely by the door. 

“I’m sorry we had to cut our practice session short, Knight Y/L/N,”

“Ah, it’s nothing to worry about. I enjoyed it,” You opened your other eye, a coy smile crossing your lips, “Though you may want to teach your padawan some restraint,”

A soft and hearty chuckled escaped his lips, “I’ve been working on it, trust me,”

Your smile grew into a grin. A few short months ago, you too were a padawan. You knew how much of a pain Anakin could be. Uncrossing your legs and standing, you addressed him more formally, “So what can I do for you, Master Kenobi?”

“It was actually about Anakin,” Though he didn’t give it away consciously, a navy storm of worry began to gather in the air around him. 

“What about him?” You hoped you didn’t give off the same sense of worry that he did, despite the sense of nervous curiosity you were feeling. 

“I was wondering if you’d be able to facilitate his training for the next few days. I’ve decided not to take him along with me.”

“I’d be happy to Master, but I’m curious. Why me? I’m hardly qualified,”

“I would say you’re the perfect jedi for the job. If anything, maybe some of that humility of yours will rub off on him,” Master Obi-Wan’s lips pulled up into a smile. 

“I’ll do my best, Master,” You bowed your head respectfully. 

He nodded in return, “I know you will. And I thank you graciously for agreeing to help,”

He turned on his heel, preparing to make a quick exit, but you stepped forward and interjected, “Does Anakin know he’s not going yet?” 

Master Obi-Wan turned back to face you, a mischievous smile plastered on his face, “No, I haven’t told him yet. I was hoping you might do that for me,”

“Kriff! This won’t be fun,” You whispered under your breath. At Master Obi-Wan’s snickers, you felt your cheeks grow hot in embarrassment, “Apologies for my language, Master,”

Master Obi-Wan’s laughter chased away the cloud of worry, replacing it with the warm orange of amusement. “No fun indeed, Knight Y/L/N. Quite the opposite of fun, I’d imagine,”

“So what should I tell him? He’s going to be... displeased,” 

“I’m sure he will be, but you can tell him that I ordered it,” he stated firmly, crossing his arms formally once more. 

“What’s your destination, Master Kenobi?”

“I’m headed to Naboo,” He said, “And Anakin is not be permitted to accompany me,”


	2. Training Session

It had been several days since Master Obi-Wan had left Anakin Skywalker in your care. You’d run a few drills and and sparred a few times, doing your best to correct his wild techniques. When you’d tried to get him to meditate in the Force and sense the energies around you, he’d gotten frustrated, demanding you work on his saber technique instead. Now, once again in the sparring room, equipped with the wooden practice sabers, his level of frustration was radioactive, causing the air to ripple with tension. When you disarmed him once again he nearly stormed out, steaming in irritation. “What’s the issue, Skywalker?”

“I should be out with Obi-Wan! Not here practicing with some nobody!” He balled his fists, sweat beading to his forehead. 

“You should be lucky you’re not sidelined completely, padawan. You could be on guard duty in the Archives, like the rest of the padawans do when their masters must leave them behind,” You tried to keep your voice steady and neutral, pushing away his infectious exasperation. 

“Well I’m not like the other padawans! I’m better than them! I’m the Chosen One!” he sneered at you, “I’m better than them, and I’m better than you,”

Your remaining self-confidence shrivelled up in you chest, and you felt your shoulders sag, “I-”

“Such hubris, my young padawan,” a clear voice said from behind you. You turned, knowing it was Master Kenobi’s before you had even seen him. He smiled at you with earnest sincerity, “ I apologize sincerely for the words of my foolish padawan. He must learn to control his tongue,”

“All is forgiven, Master.. Anakin was wonderful to work with,” You said, lowering your eyes to the floor. Your voice was steady, but you were sure that they could sense the hurt radiating off of you.

“Well, we all know that’s not true,” He said, a glimmer of humor in his tone. Anakin shuffled behind his master, now looking guilty and dejected. “But don’t worry, I will have Anakin make up for his behavior,”

“But, Master,”

“No buts, Anakin. You were ill-mannered and you will make it right,”

“Master Kenobi, if I may,” You looked back up at him, settling a hand on Anakin’s shoulder tentatively, “Anakin doesn’t have to make up anything to me. He was just expressing his frustration. It is forgotten already,”

“You should take note of Knight Y/L/N’s graciousness, young one, You could stand to learn a thing or two from her,”

“Yes, Master,” The disdain in his voice was unmistakable, but at least his temper had subsided. 

Obi-Wan shared a quick word with his padawan before shooing him away, “Walk with me?”

You nodded, following a few steps behind him, “Master Kenobi-”

“Obi-Wan’s fine, Y/N” He slowed his pace to walk alongside you, flashing you a friendly smile.

“I assume you want to hear about Anakin, Obi-Wan?”

“Yes, I’m worried for him. I feel he is slipping,” You looked over at him, a deep frown etched on your face.

“Slipping how?”

“I fear he is letting his anger consume him. He is reckless and impulsive,” 

“Reckless and impulsive as he may be, he still has great potential,”

“Ha! Only you and Master Yoda seem to be able to look past his… personality,”

You stopped, rubbing the back of your neck, “Well, the way I see it, he’s unconnected with the Force. He relies more on himself than he does with it.”

He stroked his beard, “That’s an astute observation. I still don’t know how I’m going to manage to make him trust in the Force.”

You paused again, trying to think of a solution. You’d never had a hard time connecting with the Force. Your master had made it a necessity. Before you’d even picked up the practice sabers, you had to be perfectly attuned to the Force. You had to be. 

“Give him no other choice,” you finally said. 

“Pardon?”

“I’m not sure it will work, but maybe you don’t give him any other choice?” You paused, suddenly doubting your plan, “If he has to choose the Force to get what he what’s, then he might finally connect,”

Obi-Wan stood and stared at you for a moment, perhaps tasting the idea in his mind. He took several moments before nodding and speaking again, “I think that could work. It’s a good idea,”

You smiled, a sense of joy building in your chest at the praise. You bowed your head respectfully, “Let me know if you need any help, Obi-Wan,”

“Of course, Y/N” He said, bowing and beginning to walk away. He turned back around abruptly, smiling softly once more, “And thank you for your help.”

\--

It had been several days since you last saw Obi-Wan and Anakin Skywalker. You had attended meetings with several senators. It was glorified guard duty, but you were happy with the change of pace. Things had been heating up in the Senate. Several systems had already declared their intentions to leave the Republic. Tensions were rising and with a bill for the creation of an Army of the Republic up and coming, it wasn’t out of the realm of possibilities that those opposing the bill would be in danger.

It wasn’t an unpleasant assignment. In fact, you quite enjoyed the company of the senators. Most of them rambled on about their own lives, leaving you no opportunity to speak. That was how you liked it. You weren’t the most jedi anyways. At the current moment in time, you were watching over a senator from a small and relatively uninfluential star system. She was just as soft-spoken as you were and the two of you had sat in silence while she wrote speeches with her assistant. 

She approached you softly, a holopad in hand, “Master Y/L/N, this is for you,”

You took the device from her outstretched hand. A small, grainy hologram of Master Yoda appeared in front of you, “A good job, you’re doing, Y/N,”

“Thank you, Master,”

“To the Council Chamber, you must come,”

“Yes, Master,” you said curtly, shutting off the holopad and handing it back to the senator, “Will you be alright here by yourself, Senator?”

“Absolutely. It’s not as if my vote has much sway anyways,” She nodded politely, tucking a strand of red hair behind her ear. “Plus, whatever you’re needed for sounds much more important than standing in my office for a few more hours,”

Regardless, on your way out, you asked for a guard detail to be posted outside of the senators office. Just in case. You hurried down the halls of the Senate Office building, catching a quick speeder back to the temple. The avenues of Coruscant blew past, and you barely noticed the increased traffic. You didn’t want to hold Master Yoda up. You felt much shame at being a subpar padawan to him, you didn’t need to let him down any more. 

You hopped out of the speeder, breaking into a brisk jog. You stood outside the Council Chamber, regaining your composure, before entering. The chamber was surprisingly empty, only Master Windu and Master Yoda. You bowed respectfully, and they bowed in return. 

“Good to see you, it is,” Master Yoda said, a rare note of compassion in his voice. You smiled, feeling the warm glow of validation rise in your chest.

“It’s good to see you too, Master. You as well, Master Windu,”

The taller master just nodded in your direction, not addressing you.

“A problem, we have. Your help, I need,” Yoda grumbled, making his way over to you. You looked down at him with intent.

“What can I do?”

“Need you to shadow Anakin and Obi-Wan, we do. Protect Senator Amidala, we must,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the weird transitional chapter! I didn't quite know how to tie everything into AOTC, so I hope this does the job!


	3. The Assassin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You tag along with Obi-Wan and Anakin to protect Senator Amidala from yet another attempt on her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy! If you guys have any requests or criticisms, please don't be afraid to leave a comment! I'm always looking to improve my work and make it more enjoyable.

You’d been briefed on the situation before heading to the senator’s apartment. You couldn’t believe you hadn’t seen the explosion from the offices. Obi-Wan and Anakin had already arrived, meeting Senator Amidala in her apartment. You, however, didn’t follow, opting to accompany Captain Typho in the command center. You kept your hand poised above the hilt of your saber, trying to sense any danger nearby, but being met only with an atmosphere of fear and worry.

You were beginning to think everyone’s fears were misplaced, when a crash spooked you from your thoughts. You rushed to the window to see Obi-Wan rocketing violently downwards, hanging on tightly to a probe droid. You stood there in shock for a few moments before scrambling behind Captain Tycho to the elevator, wondering if it could go any faster. 

When the elevator door opened, you and the captain rushed in. As you entered the senator’s bedroom, Anakin pushed past you, nearly stumbling over his own feet. Your gaze followed him as he charged out of the building and into an empty speeder. You debated following him, but looked back at the senator, not wanting to leave her defenseless. You drew your unignited saber, scanning the room. 

From the remains of the kouhun worms to the shattered window, you were able to piece together a series of events fairly quickly. As quickly as you had drawn your weapon, you put it away, sensing no immediate danger, “Are you okay, Senator?:

“Yes, Master Y/L/N,” She said, her residual sense of anxiety looming about the room, “If it hadn’t been for Anakin, I’m sure I wouldn’t have made it through the night,”

“Young Skywalker is certainly skilled,” You said tentatively, his meltdown still fresh in your memory. You mentally reminded yourself to let the past wash away and recognize the praise as it was, “And I will certainly let him know you said so, Senator Amidala,”

“I think I may just tell him myself,” she said coyly, pulling on the sleeves of her nightdress, “But, thank you,”

“Of course, Senator,” You took your post by the remains of the window. Just because you sensed no danger didn’t mean there wasn’t any. Your intuition proved you correct and before you could sink into your thoughts, a blaster bolt came soaring towards you. You ignited your saber, bringing it’s rippling yellow blade in front of your body. You staggered back at the impact, but quickly recovered. You peered out the window, trying to spot the sniper, but to no avail. You were met with a subsequent barrage of blaster fire. You deflected most of the bolts back in the direction they came.

You sensed you’d hit your mark and as if to prove you right, on an adjacent building a jetpack ignited and a masked figure descended down into the depths of the Coruscant streets. The senator’s guard detail sent back return fire, but the figure was too far gone. You stopped yourself from jumping like you’d suspected Obi-Wan had. You instead backed out of the room, not turning your back to the window. 

You met the senator and Captain Typho in the living quarters of the apartment. Your sheathed your saber, hooking it back onto your belt. “Are you alright, Senator?”

She was on edge, and out of breath, “I’m fine. How about you, Master Y/L/N? You were hit back there,”

“I’m fine, it’s nothing,” You hadn’t even noticed that you’d been clipped by a bolt. Now that she mentioned it, it began to burn, but it wasn’t awful. You took in a breath, trying to still your mind. You wanted to worry for Obi-Wan and Anakin, but they had incredible prowess. As much as you desired to follow and assist them, you knew your place was with Senator Amidala. You were just as on edge as the senator was, and a wave of nausea overtook you. You were worried for the two other jedi. You turned to the code, trying to feel no emotion, only peace. 

It was only when you saw the duo returning in a banged up yellow speeder did you truly feel that peace. Anakin leaped out of the speed, jogging towards you. He looked between you and Padme, before nodding at you respectfully. You nodded in return, creating space between you and the padawan. 

Obi-Wan climbed out of the craft with more grace. He was a little scuffed up, mostly small cuts from what you assumed to have been his most elegant dive through the window. You turned your back on Anakin and the senator, making your way over to the disgruntled jedi, “What happened? Are you okay?”

“Kouhon worms sent by a probe droid to kill the senator. The droid was sent by a bounty hunter. Who was sent by another bounty hunter,” he said, mild sarcasm in his tone, “If we catch the next guy, I’m sure he’ll have been sent by someone else on top of that,”

“And are you okay?” you said.

“What? Oh, yes, I’m fine,” he said blankly, “Now, if I could get Anakin to listen to me, I’d actually be better than fine.”

You scoffed, “Good luck with that one, Master,”

“So, how’s the senator?” He asked, “Did anything happen?”

“Someone with a jetpack tried to shoot down the senator. He escaped down the avenue,” You suddenly felt shame in your failure to catch him, now averting your eyes.

“I think we ran into the same bounty hunter. He killed the changeling we were chasing,”

“I’m sorry I let him get away, Master,”

“Don’t worry about it, Y/N,” he rested his hand on your shoulder, “You protected the senator, as you were instructed,”

The two of you stood in silence for a few moments. It wasn’t a heavy silence, but rather, a relieving one. Just having him around made you feel better. Perhaps it was because he was a better jedi than you believed yourself to be. He always seemed to know what to do, even if he didn’t quite know how to do it. 

You looked up to him. He was incredibly skilled with a saber and had unrivalled resolve and wit. You hoped to one day be half the jedi he was.

You were the one who broke the silence, though not out of discomfort, “Do you want to go see a medical droid about those cuts?”

“I should be okay, Y/N,” He looked down at you, furrowing his brow, “And you? That blaster hit looks nasty,”

You nodded, “I’m okay. It’s merely a flesh wound,”

\--

You’d ended up convincing Obi-Wan to let you pick the glass from his hair, not wanting him to cut himself anymore. Obi-Wan sat on the ground in front of you. You worked your hands through his auburn hair, picking out any stray pieces of glass. He sat completely still as you did so, offering up an occasional wince when you pulled at an especially stubborn shard. You finally spoke, “That was reckless, Obi-Wan,”

“Something my young padawan and I appear to share,” He chuckled.

“I’m serious!” you leaned back in contempt, crossing your arms across your chest, “The Force may aid us, but it doesn’t make us invincible,”

Obi-Wan spun around, now sitting to face you, “What would you have had me do instead? We would’ve lost the bounty hunter if I hadn’t.”

“You could’ve at least been more careful,” you muttered after a few moments, not being about to think of an alternative.

Kenobi’s straight face broke into a grin first, then into a hearty laugh, “Ah yes, next time there’s an assassination attempt on a senator, I will certainly try to be more thoughtful before saving the day,”

You tried to stay irritated, but his amusement was contagious and you couldn’t help but laugh along, “Do or do not Master Kenobi, there is no try!” you did your best impression of your former master, struggling to keep the laughter out of your voice.

Obi-Wan snorted, rolling his eyes, “Yes, Master,”

“I mean it though. Please don’t be so thoughtless. I don’t want to see you hurt,”

He smiled softly, and a warm feeling grew in your chest, “I’ll do what I can to keep myself from harm's way, as long as you do the same,” 

“Thank you, Obi-Wan,” you said, nudging him with your uninjured arm, “And I will,”

“You better, Y/N,” he said, a teasing gleam in his eye, “Now, we shouldn’t leave my young and naive padawan with the senator for too long, lest we want her to suffer,”

The two of you approached Anakin and the senator. Anakin held his hands in front of his body and had slouched down closer to the senator’s height. The senator stood with her arms crossed across her chest, leaning back. Obi-Wan went to stand next to Anakin and you stood your ground, not sure you were welcome. 

But Senator Amidala waved you over, a friendly gleam in her eyes. You shuffled forward, standing beside the senator, “Thank you, Senator Amidala,”

“Please, you can call me Padme,” 

“Padme was just telling me about how I saved her,” Anakin puffed up his chest, raising his brows smuggly.

“Because crashing our speeder did so much to save the senator, Anakin,” Obi-Wan jibed, bumping shoulders with his taller padawan. Anakin shot a quick scowl at his master, before turning back to the senator. 

“Not just Ani, all of you,” Padme bowed deeply, “I’m indebted to you all,”

“It was nothing, senator,” You said, “You owe us nothing,”

\--

You had elected to take Senator Amidala back to the temple with you. She would be safer, for now, surrounded by the Jedi Order. You stood in front of the Council, already had given your report. Obi-Wan stood to your left and Anakin to your right. You held your hands behind your back, desperate not to seem as nervous as you were. You blamed yourself for letting the bounty hunter escape and kill the other perpetrator.

The Force read as a staticky gray in the Council chamber. If the Council felt any sort of displeasure at your failure, they didn’t give it away. After a few solemn moments of silence, Master Yoda cleared his throat, “Track down this bounty hunter, you must, Obi-Wan,”

Master Windu leaned forward, resting his hands on his thighs, “Most importantly, find out who he's working for,”

“What about Senator Amidala? She will still need protecting,”

“Handle that, your Padawan will,” Master Yoda chirped up. You could almost feel Anakin’s pride inflate, and though you restrained yourself from turning to look at him, you knew a smile had crossed his smug face.

“Anakin, escort the Senator back to Naboo,” Master Windu commanded, “She'll be safer there. And don't use registered transport. It will be safer to travel under the guise of refugees,”.

You stepped forward to interject, clasping your hands ever tighter behind your back, “Senator Amidala is the leader of the opposition. It won’t be easy to get her to leave the Capital while this bill is still on the table,”

“Until caught this killer is, our judgement she must respect,” Yoda said, finally turning his attention to you 

“Anakin, go to the Senate and ask Chancellor Palpatine to speak with her,”

“Yes, Master,” Anakin said.

“Is there anything that I can do?” you inquired, starting to feel left out.

Master Yoda stroked his chin, his brow furrowing, “Go with Master Kenobi, you will. Lots to learn you still have,”

You nodded curtly, following up with a shallow bow. You filed out of the Council Chamber, followed by the other two Jedi. Anakin waved goodbye to you and Obi-Wan before turning on his heel and striding confidently down the Temple halls. You could feel a cloud of worry fall over you, knowing it to be Obi-Wan’s. 

“He’ll be okay, Obi-Wan,”

“You and I both know he thinks too highly of himself,” He pinched the bridge of his nose.

“That he is, but he is skilled,”

“As skilled as he may be, I fear he will make the wrong choices,”

“Will of the Force, then it will be,” Master Yoda’s small floating chair hummed softly as he hovered out of the Chamber, “The Council is confident in this decision, Obi-Wan”

“But he still has much to learn, Master. His abilities have made him… Well, arrogant,” Obi-Wan insisted. You nodded in agreement.

“Yes, yes. It's a flaw more and more common among Jedi. Too sure of themselves they are. Even the older, more experienced ones,” Yoda affirmed, “More in tune with the Force, he must become,”

Obi-Wan glanced at you, and you shrugged. You’d done your best to temper his arrogance, but you were as unsuccessful as his master. 

“Remember, Obi-Wan. If the prophecy is true, your apprentice is the only one who can bring the Force back into balance,” Master Windu added, having followed Master Yoda out of the Chamber. 

You felt a little irked at the responsibility the Council had placed on this boy’s shoulders. He was just a Padawan, and the Council had made it clear that the fate of the galaxy rested on his shoulders. You didn’t wish that on anymore, even Anakin,”

“He will bring balance, but only if he follows the right path,”


End file.
